Modern! Tortall
by Kuno12
Summary: Legacy. Honor. Excellence. These words are the motto of the Jassonian Royal Academy where all who attend are bound by it. Some more than others. Keladry of Mindelan has had to bend herself over backwards just to attend the prestigious boarding school and, as it's only female student, her life is complicated enough without it being in danger as well.
1. How to Start Your Morning

Firstly, thank you for the interest! I want to make a quick note that this story is not simply Protector of the Small in modern times. It's a modern day Tortall story and everyone's fates will not end up quite the same or a mere reflection of what happened in the books. This fic takes place about 600 years later than the original series. To be more exact, this story begins at about 1060 H.E. and takes place in a metropolis Corus, Tortall.

A big thank you to DevonianFossil (Deviantart) and Idleness (Fief Goldenlake Forums) for being betas for this chapter!

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters or settings related to Protector of the Small, Tortall or any work penned/created by Tamora Pierce in any way. All copyright goes to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**How To Start Your Morning**

* * *

_She was falling._

_Looking up at the cloudless, blue sky, she couldn't understand where exactly she had fallen from. What's worse was that she couldn't tell where she was falling to either. Her body was limp. It wouldn't move, wouldn't even allow her to so much as turn her head just to see whether she was going to splat against a cemented pavement or an open field of grass. The only thing she could do was listen to the whistling in her ears and feel the pounding in her chest._

_ It wasn't a cemented pavement, field of grass or even hard ground that met her back. She was floating in a pool of water. For a moment, she thought this was pleasant and closed her eyes to enjoy the coolness against her skin. _

_ An invisible force shattered that moment. It pulled her under. Her eyes widened. By the time she opened her mouth to take a gulp of air all she got was water rushing into her lungs. A cold, mocking voice rang in her ears. _

I should have done this to you a long time ago, whore.

_ Her body still couldn't move. She couldn't fight. She couldn't breathe. The only thing she could do was let that invisible force pull her deeper and deeper into the blackness below._

Keladry of Mindelan woke with a gasp. Her eyes flicked back and forth across the ceiling. Taking inventory of her sore lungs and dry mouth, reality finally registered. Relief flooded her once she realized that she was, in fact, firmly in her own bed. After a moment, she sat up with a deep sigh, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand. She looked at the clock and regarded it with a frown. It clearly read in big white characters _5:21 A.M_. Kel rubbed the back of her neck as she climbed out of bed inch by inch. "Why do I even set that thing?" she groaned.

A lump half under her blankets at the foot of the bed grumbled. Kel lifted the blankets off of the lump. Her now cross black and white terrier lifted his head to look at her. Jump – pretty ugly in dog terms with his sloppily healed tail, torn ear and pink splotched nose – watched her with bleary tiny triangular eyes. "Sorry," she told him as if he understood. "I know you still want to sleep, but I need to leave early today. Mr. Ivor is giving an exam and I need to review before class."

Done listening to what she had to say, he laid his head back onto the bed. Kel patted his rump. "You'll get to see Lalalsa sooner."

Jump brought his head back up at the sound of his favorite dog-sitter. Now that she had his full, undivided attention, she told him, "If you want to see her sooner then we need to get moving. Come on. You know the drill. Bathroom, then breakfast."

On cue, Jump leaped off the bed then scurried over to the sliding door next to her desk. Kel stretched as she followed him. She pushed back the blinds and opened the sliding door to reveal a long balcony, elegantly framed by white colored railings and plexiglass. It was just last month that they had the plexiglass installed. Apparently, the owner of the complex got close to getting sued when a child got their head stuck through a gap in the railings. Kel hadn't minded. The glass may have been hideous, but it was safer for Jump's sake.

He waddled over to the tiny pot planted tree strategically placed between four dog training pads. The tree, half dead from ammonia, was just for him. Kel stood at the door frame inspecting the skyscrapers that soared into the dreary lit sky. She kept her focus firmly in the clouds while waiting for Jump to relieve himself. Of course, if she'd had a choice she wouldn't have chosen a flat that needed a balcony in the first place. Heights weren't exactly her most favorite thing in the world. This eighth story flat was the only one they had at the time.

Done relieving himself, Jump scurried inside. Kel locked the sliding door and pulled the blinds closed after him. The dog sat patiently next to Kel's bedroom door, waiting for her to let him out. When she did, he trotted straight across the apartment, past the tiny dining table and into the kitchen. His claws clicked across the hard tiles of the kitchen floor as he veered right and parked himself in front of his food and water bowls that sat beside the kitchen counters.

After feeding Jump, it only took her half an hour to get ready. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Next, she grabbed her school uniform – a pale blue buttoned up shirt, white sleeveless v-neck sweater and a pair of dark trousers – that hung over the bathroom door. Technically, she was allowed to alternate between the trousers and a pencil skirt of the same color. She did sometimes, just to remind her fellow classmates that she was a girl and had absolutely no shame in being one. However, it was well into October and unless she wanted the cold to bite at her legs, the skirt would have to stay in her closet until at least Spring.

Kel took one last look in the mirror. It reflected a broad-shouldered girl about five foot ten in height. The reflection looked back at her with dreamy hazel eyes rimmed by thick, ridiculously long lashes. Her delicate nose had yet to be broken and her lips were full. She inspected herself, brushing down mouse brown hair with her fingers. It was straight and just barely chin-length.

She sipped green tea and watched the morning news as her ham sandwich toasted. Kel shook her head. In central Corus, a mage had tried to use their powers to rob a bank late last night, the executive of a centaur trading company was discovered to have been embezzling money and just early this morning a poacher had been caught and arrested for trespassing onto griffin reservations somewhere in the south. Some days she wondered what the world was coming to.

After rinsing her mouth out, Kel hooked Jump up to his harness, grabbed on her jacket and swung her book bag over her shoulder. Normally, she might have waited for her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove, but time was of the essence. There were days where she and Jump were almost asleep again by the time he was ready to go. She didn't have time or energy to waste this morning. Instead, she headed straight for the stairs. If Neal was still the Neal she knew yesterday then he would take his sweet time getting ready.

Kel left the building and walked to the next street over. She walked up about four blocks from there until she got to a two-story house situated between a pair of townhouses. It was a place she knew well. Her former roommate, Lalasa Isran, lived there. For five years, she and Lalasa had roomed together on Lalasa's campus flat when she was still only the seamstress at Kel's school. However, eventually they both realized that Lalasa's booming dressmaking business required more space and had moved out to places of their own.

When she rang the doorbell, the door opened to a dark girl in a long, grey skirt and red sweater. She was pretty, short and plump with large brown eyes and neatly pinned black hair.

"Lady Kel, Jump. Good morning," Lalasa greeted the pair with a smile. Jump whuffed his own greeting."All ready for your exam?"

"Morning, Lalasa," Kel smiled at her friend. Getting Lalasa to stop calling her by "Lady" was an uphill battle. It was such a formal title, Kel didn't want her forever addressing her with it. "Hopefully. I've been studying all week. Thank you for taking Jump earlier than usual. Also, here's food for the birds. I promise I'll come see them after school." She handed over Jump's harness and a bag of bird feed.

Kel knelt down to Jump's level, scratching behind his ears and under his harness. "You be good for Lalasa, alright?" she laughed when he licked her cheek in reply. "Alright, I'll see both soon."

Lalasa waved as they went inside. Kel walked back the way she came. She looked at her watch and smiled. It read _6:19 A.M. _Her timing was great. School started in an hour and if she walked quickly then she could get there in about fifteen minutes. Seventeen blocks wouldn't be that bad as long as traffic wasn't too heavy.

That optimism faded shortly thereafter. I'm spoiled, she thought, exasperated. It's all those rides Neal gives me nowadays. Time was that she could walk an entire twenty blocks without so much as a step out of her path. She was obviously out of practice. In the four blocks she'd walked, Kel had managed to step on someone's foot, have her own foot stepped on and nearly gotten run over by a driver who obviously didn't understand what a red light meant. I should have just waited for Neal, she scolded herself as she stepped around a slow moving couple.

-:-:-:-

Kel looked at her watch again, frowning when the light changed to green at an intersection she walked up to. It was true what they said about Corus traffic: it was never ending. She was mentally going over some of the equations from last night's homework when a _clopping _sound interrupted her. Normally, she wouldn't have paid it any mind. Centaurs walked the streets all the time. But these ones sounded like they were coming up directly behind her.

"Keladry of Mindelan, is that you?" If Kel had been a less restrained person she would have thrown her head back and whined at the sky.

Kel turned towards the centaur, clutching her book bag. His grey and black hair was pulled back from his face. The human half of him was dressed in a tidy business suit and he wore glasses. She regarded him with a polite smile, "Mr. Greystreak. Good morning."

"It's so good to see you dear. What a coincidence." The seemingly middle-aged centaur smiled at her. His sleek voice sent a shiver right up her spine in the most unpleasant way. "I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?" she dearly hoped it wasn't. Kel turned her body towards the crosswalk, hoping to come up with an excuse and make a quick escape.

"Indeed," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and holding her where she stood. She made a mental note to burn that particular uniform later. "I have an offer for you. Unfortunately, my secretary was forced to quit recently and I'm in need of a new one. As you can imagine, us CEO's have a hard time keeping our work together all by ourselves."

Kel nodded absently, still the picture of courtesy. The light had just turned red and people on foot were now streaming around them to cross the street. If only he would let her go!

"I don't think I'm old enough for that type of job, sir."

"No? You're eighteen aren't you?"

"Fifteen, sir. Forgive me, but I don't think I have the credentials for it either."

Greystreak shrugged dismissively, "No matter, I can make exceptions. From what we discussed at that career fair and what your teachers told me, you sound like you're _exactly_ what I'm looking for." The way he said that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Cars started up again. Kel mentally screamed in frustration. The light had once again turned green.

"I thank you for thinking of me, sir, but no thank you. I have other prospects lined up," she lied, still smiling.

He looked somewhat taken aback. "Oh? Well, how much are they willing to pay you? I'll double it. Maybe even a little more if the wage is right."

Kel wanted to run away from this man. More than anything she wanted him to take his hand off her shoulder. She swallowed. "Sir, I-"

_HONK_

Startled, Kel turned. Driving up into the parking lane beside them was a sleek black car. It was a 1060 model she was very familiar with. Neal rolled down the window and greeted them with a toothy grin. "Good morning, Mr. Greystreak!" he waved. "Forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

"It's quite alright," Greystreak told him mildy. Neal had obviously interrupted his operations. "If I remember correctly, you are Keladry's friend from school."

Neal nodded. "Yes, sir. Again, I apologize for the interruption, but Kel and I have some pre-exam preparations we can't be late for. School problems. If you'll be so kind as to excuse us?"

"Yes, of course. School is important."

To Kel's private and utter relief, the centaur let go of her shoulder. He smiled at her once more and produced a business card out of his suit pocket, handing it over to her. "If you ever need to get a hold of me."

Kel murmured a thanks. She fought off the urge to jump headfirst into the passenger seat of Neal's car. When she shut the door, protected by the tinted windows, she sat back with a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Neal."

When he didn't respond or drive off she looked over at him. Neal was smirking at her. There was an immense sense of mischief in his green eyes as he brushed back a stray lock of brown hair from his widow's peak. For the thousandth time she reminded herself that he was her friend. Patiently, she inquired, "What is it?"

"You sure you don't want to stick around and chat with him some more?" He asked her wickedly. "I'm sure there's nothing like getting hit on by a geezer centaur to start your morning."

"Just drive." Kel ordered.

Neal shrugged nonchalantly, still smug as he merged back into traffic. "Hey, I had half a mind to leave you there. That's what you get for not waiting for me. How many times have I told you just to wait in the lobby until I come down?"

"You take forever to brew your coffee." Kel told him. "I wanted to leave early today."

He raised a pointed finger. "Aha, but you've forgotten! I got that new espresso machine in the mail the other day. I can now caffinate myself with efficiency."

"I'm so happy for you."

He ignored that comment. "So, what was he talking to you about anyhow? You looked like you were ready to jump into traffic."

"He wants me to be his secretary. Apparently, the one he had quit."

"I can't imagine why," he drawled. "I highly doubt he really needs a new secretary, Kel."

She shrugged. "Who knows? But he offered to pay me well. Even said he'd double the wage of any other jobs I had lined up."

"You didn't actually take the job did you!?" he cried, mouth agape. Kel clutched her seat belt as he started swerving into the other lane.

"Neal, the road!"

He returned his attention back to the road and straightened out the car. "Sorry, sorry! But you _didn't_? Did you?"

She scowled at him fiercely. "Of course not."

"Good," he told her as they took a right on Dominion Street. "Because I honestly think going on a date with Zahir would be a better idea."

Kel grimaced. "If it ever gets to that point, please just throw me off a cliff."

"But of course." Neal grinned. "What are friends for?"

-:-:-:-

Odds were that no more than a hundred girls had ever stepped foot on the Jassonian Royal Academy's campus. Or at least Kel felt that way sometimes. As the first girl to openly be a student at JRA in more than half a century, she was usually the lone minor female population there. The only time other females her age loitered the campus was during school dances or on a game night perhaps. Most days JRA was like a boy's sanctuary, a sanctuary Kel had apparently "somehow infiltrated" on her arrival five years ago.

Back in Tortall after six years living in the Yamani Islands, her tenth birthday had marked the minimum age requirement for the Jassonian Royal Academy's admittance procedures. The procedure had been rougher than Kel imagined it would've been. She had been subjected to more interviews, tests and background checks than she was sure any boy had ever been. JRA may have been a conservative private school, but boys of noble blood were almost always admitted in hopes that their parents would look upon the school in favor. Kel's father, Baron Piers of Mindelan, held a seat in Parliament. If she had been a boy they would have been trying to lasso her into the doors.

Neal loftily gestured to the vast brick buildings as he parked the car. "Can't you just feel the glory?"

"Do you have to do that every morning?"

"Please don't take this away from me. It's the only thing that keeps me from driving straight into a pole."

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. The campus was practically deserted at six thirty in the morning. Most students didn't start coming out of their dorms until seven. Most students get to live on campus, she thought bitterly then mentally sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. It would have just been a bigger headache anyway.

"Are you ready for the exam?" she inquired as they walked up the wide paved path to the upperclassman's building.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I used that method you showed me last night and it made things easier," he grinned. "Did you get my text last night?"

"Yes, thank you for that by the way," she smiled. "I was ready to go to bed and forgot to read the chapter."

Neal swung an arm around her shoulders. "Today should be a good day, Mindelan. I don't foresee our spirits being crushed just yet."

That made her chuckle. "Just yet anyway."

They entered the large double doors and were met by a wide opening where all the main halls seemed to converge. On the back wall was a glass case where two red and gold jerseys were pinned up, surrounded by photos, trophies and newspaper clippings. There were also benches, water fountains and bathrooms set up for students who would be commuting through from class to class. They'd barely taken two steps into the school when Neal immediately veered to the left.

"Where are you going? Class is this way." Kel pointed right.

He didn't look back. "Can't do much of anything without my textbooks, dear. Go on, I'll meet you there."

Kel shook her head and climbed the stairs to the second floor. There she went and settled into the class they shared for Calculus. She greeted Mr. Ivor who was grading papers at his desk. Neal joined her five minutes later. They studied and quizzed each other as students trickled in over the next half hour. Neal was quizzing her on vocabulary when a large curly red-head waded into the room.

Cleon of Kennan planted himself in the seat next to Kel's. He grinned at her. "Miracle of academia, how do you always manage to get here so early when you don't even live on campus anymore? I feel like the sun rises with you and not the other way around."

Kel glanced at him, amused. "Don't be silly. I'm just used to getting up really early. That's all."

"If you two are done flirting," Neal said with a hint of disgust. "We still have studying to do."

"You? Study? I thought you didn't need to study. Last time I checked you just ate books for dinner." joked Cleon. Neal murmured something about people and their pain-in-the-butt greetings then went back to his textbook.

After Cleon, their black-haired, black eyed Bazhir friend, Seaver of Tasride, arrived. Almost half an hour later, Merric of Hollyrose, with his straight red hair still damp, came rushing into class. Together, the four of them studied until the seven-thirty bell that marked the beginning of the school day.

Kel was done with her exam in twenty minutes time. After reviewing her answers, she'd be willing to bet that she earned at least a B on it. When she was able to take a look around, she saw that the light tapping sound she'd been hearing was coming from Cleon hitting his hand with the eraser side of his pencil. In front of her, the way Neal was bent over his paper probably meant that he was concentrating on one of the harder problems. Merric clutched his hair in a nervous hand as he started chewing on his pencil's eraser. Seaver's expression was calm as he scribbled away.

She was almost asleep about another half hour later when the bell rang again. First period was over. Kel handed in her exam and waited for her friends outside the door. Merric was the first to come out, shamefaced. "Don't be so down," She told him gently. "I'm sure you did just fine."

"I didn't remember anything. I'll be lucky if I get a C on it." He groaned.

"There's always test corrections. Mr. Ivor's pretty generous about those sort of things. Once he's done grading I'm sure he'll give you the chance to make up some points."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I suppose. I just hope my mother doesn't hear about it. She threatened to fly down here if I don't pick up my math and science marks. Kel, I really don't want her flying down here. She'll be so embarrassing."

Kel patted him on the back sympathetically. Seaver came out after that with Neal and Cleon close behind.

"I think I did okay," Seaver began. "Except on the vocabulary. I'm pretty sure I messed that up."

"I was the opposite. I think I did fine on the vocabulary, but that last page of problems was pretty hard," Neal added, shifting his book bag onto his shoulder.

Cleon slapped him on the back. "You? Prefect of brilliance? I thought such an experience was only for us lesser learned folk."

Neal made a face at him. "Don't call me a prefect. Besides, I just don't like numbers very much. They're so rigid and uncreative. What about you? Or did you spend the entire time trying to figure out how to be even more of a clown?"

"I think I was pretty solid," Cleon shrugged, ignoring that last comment. "I ran into some trouble, but not much."

"Lucky you. Now I've got Oakbridge next," Merric said at last. "If I'm late he might decide to make me write papers on etiquette until I die."

"Your hand will cramp up before then," Kel pointed out.

He smiled at her. "I'd count on it. Well, I'm off. See you all at lunch."

As Merric left, Neal gestured for them to start walking in the other direction. "We should go too, my lovelies. I don't want to be late for Gallan and none of you want to be late for history, now do you?"

"I'd love to be late for history if I wouldn't get detention," Cleon commented. "In fact, I feel like that about every class."

"And that's why you have a C in Common," Neal said.

"No, I have a C in Common because I don't understand that tragedy they've got us reading. If you're going to fake your death so you can elope with your lover then you probably should let your lover know you're going to fake your death in the first place. You know. In person. Not through a letter that could get lost in the mail. "

Kel agreed. Though she'd never say as much around Neal.

"That is one of literature's greatest tragedies. It's a story of tempting fate, young love and-"

"Stupidity. It's a story about stupidity, Neal."

Neal shook his head. "Completely uncultured. You're like a city bumpkin."

* * *

So, there we are. Chapter one for Modern!Tortall. I actually had this finished _last_ September, but I wanted a few of the chapters written up and beta'd before I started posting (and then at that point it started to feel too much like procrastination). But alas, I wanted this out before summer's end so people could get a chance to read it before school, work and the general busy season started up again.

Again thank you for reading and I hope you tune in for next chapter! I appreciate any and all reviews/critiques as they encourage me to keep on writing this fic!


	2. Joren

Here's a new chapter all ready for you guys! Firstly, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed this story! I really appreciate it! If you like it enough go ahead and spread it around for others to find and read :)

In today's chapter you get to meet a character who we canonically know we exist, but never have actually met before in the original series. They're quite close to Kel. So, without further ado, enjoy!

Beta thanks for this chapter go to the wonderful Idleness (Fief Goldenlake Forums)

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters or settings related to Protector of the Small, Tortall or any work penned/created by Tamora Pierce in any way. All copyright goes to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**Joren**

* * *

History class came and went. The best classes always did though. Techincally, Mr. Myles was Baron of Olau, but he insisted that being addressed by the traditional title of My Lord so often would only make him chafe. Not only did he not require them to address him so formally, but he also never assigned any mandatory homework. That alone made him one of the more favored teachers at JRA. They were just beginning to discuss civil unrest in Carthak when the bell rang. Kel blinked. She swore they'd only been in there for half an hour.

Next, she had Ettiquette with Mr. Oakbridge. It was her last morning class with Neal and her only class with Prince Roald, another friend of hers and crown prince of Tortall. Other than them, she also knew Yancen of Irenroha and Balduin of Disart. When she first had Oakbridge five years ago, Kel originally thought it was having the class scheduled as her last one of the day that that made her so sleepy. Now, she knew better. Oakbridge was busy scribbling on the whiteboard when she felt something tickle her neck. She looked back. Yancen was trying to hand her a note, urging her to grab it before Oakbridge turned around.

Kel took the note and unfolded it onto her textbook. She knew better than to try reading it under her desk. It was from Neal. He was telling her to check her phone. A minute later, she grabbed a novel out of her bag and opened it in her lap. Then, she checked her phone for his message. It read: _I think I'm going to die. _

Rolling her eyes, Kel replied quickly before Oakbridge finished his work on the board, asking him if that was the important thing he had to say. She gave him a look with raised brows. It was almost another five minutes before she could check her phone again. Neal had replied to her: _I qualify that as important, thank you very much. What are you doing after school today?_

"Keladry of Mindelan, that would not be a cell phone? Would it be?" Mr. Oakbridge and the rest of the class were looking at her. Kel put on a face that she'd learned around the expressionless Yamani people. "No, sir." She discreetly stuck the phone between her legs then lifted the novel for them all to see. "It's just my book."

Mr. Oakbridge tapped his pointer impatiently on his hand. "While I can appreciate you taking the time to indulge yourself in some casual reading, please do not take the time away from my class. Unless of course you already know all of this material. In which case you are free to get up and leave now. Have I made myself clear?"

Kel nodded, burying her embarrassment. "Yes, sir. Sorry sir." Oakbridge, satisfied with her answer, then continued what he'd been saying and turned to write something on the board again.

When she looked over her shoulder, Neal mouthed an apology. She smiled at him reassuringly. It wasn't really his fault. Nothing escaped Oakbridge. When the bell rang, Neal was waiting for her outside. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that."

"It's alright." Kel shrugged it off. "It's Oakbridge, after all. You know how he is with those hawk eyes. Anyway, why were you asking me about after school? You know I go to the equestrian centre to see Peachblossom."

"Well, some of us were going to head over to the football field for a game," he grinned in an almost hopeful manner. "Did you want to come?"

"Maybe. So long as it's right after school and it won't run too long." Kel frowned. "Are you sure? Don't you think you should rest your knee?" She eyed his right leg. Last year, in response to Neal's months of urging, Kel had given in and joined the school's football team. Admittedly, not being able to use her hands was a different experience, but she did like the novelty of the game. In Yaman, she vaguely remembered playing something of it's nature at one point though the memory was a distant one.

Just that past May, Kel and her team had won their way to the state championships. Unfortunately, with only a couple weeks left before their championship game, Neal had slipped coming down a flight of stairs. How, she never knew. Despite being tall, he wasn't at all clumsy. In fact, he had great coordination. Whatever the case, he had split his kneecap into three pieces and their quickest player would be out of commission for the next eight weeks. When the game finally came, Kel's team was served a loss. They'd missed victory by a single goal.

The loss stung for everyone though Neal himself never said anything about it aside from "We'll get them next year."

Now, she observed him, unable to decide whether she should be nervous about this renewed eagerness or not. She didn't want to bring his spirits down, but she also didn't want to see him get hurt again.

"Quit worrying about me when you're the one that needs all the babysitting," he told her. "We're heading over straight after school. Are you coming or not?"

"I'll bet there. Just..." She began, trying to find the right words. "...be careful?"

"Aren't I always?" he quipped. "Well, I'm off to Magecraft Chemistry. Mr. Lochra is supposed to start that unit on manufacturing light and darkness today. I, for one, won't be missing a wink of it. I'll see you at lunch."

He headed down the hall. Kel sighed, trying to push Neal out of her mind for the moment. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the prince had appeared next to her. "You have Common next, right?"

Startled, Kel blinked then nodded. He asked her "Could you give this to Cleon? It's those cliffnotes he's been begging for. I'd do it myself, but my next class is on the other side of the building."

"Sure thing. I'll take care of it." She took the pamphlet.

He smiled. "Thank you, you're the best."

Kel and the prince parted ways. She headed downstairs and found her Common class with Mr. Yayin where Cleon already had a spot saved for her. He took his book bag off of the seat next to him and grinned. "So, pearl of the morning, are we having another riveting day?"

Taking the seat he'd saved for her, she snorted and handed over the pamphlet Roald had given her. "As always. Here are the cliffnotes you asked for."

"Thanks." He took them gratefully. "I'm really going to need this. Kel, I don't know what I'm going to do. This book is driving me up the wall. It's not even that I can't understand it. Because I can. I just can't understand the _people_in this book." His hands gestured exasperatedly towards the novel. "See, let's say you and I wanted to run away together. You decide to fake your death so we could run away without any trouble. Wouldn't you tell me the plan to my face and not convolute the entire thing with a letter?"

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't try to fake my death in the first place. Honestly, in a situation like that, I'd probably just marry you." She shrugged. "It'd be a better option than causing so much grief. Besides, there would be a lot more to worry about if we ran away."

Cleon interlocked his hands behind his head. "Dewdrop, if I was married to you then I wouldn't have a care in the world."

"That would probably be a bad thing."

"C'mon, Kel. If you think about it too hard then it'll just kill the romance."

She shook her head and opened up her novel.

-:-:-:-

The cafeteria was located in the underclassman's building on the other side of the campus, past the central fountain and directly across from the upperclassman's building. Kel always thought it was a bit small, but it's size made sense. First, second, third and fourth year students weren't allowed to eat off-campus for lunch and could only eat off-campus for dinner if they had permission. So, they ate there all the time. Students in their fifth through eighth years were allowed to eat off-campus for lunch and dinner. The only upperclassmen who ever ate there were the ones who either didn't want to spend the money or make the trip.

Cleon, Merric, their fifth year friend, Owen of Jesslaw, and Kel all piled into Neal's car with Neal in the driver's seat. Kel sat in the back with Cleon and Merric while Owen claimed the passenger seat beside Neal. As soon as they got into the car, Owen asked, "Can we put the top down?"

Neal sighed with all the impatience of an older brother. "We've been over this. You know I hate having the top down. People get nosy."

Cleon butted the back of Neal's seat with his knee. "Oh, c'mon. Don't you want to look cool? We could drive by the prep school. Maybe Yuki will be there to see you." He teased, punching Neal in the shoulder from behind.

Neal glared at him through the rear view mirror and reclined his seat back into Cleon's knees.

"There we go. Much more comfortable," he said casually. "Now, where are we going?"

"Hey!" Cleon pushed at Neal's seat with both his knees now.

Neal ignored him. "Kel?" He looked at her through the mirror.

"We could go to that little restaurant we saw. The one you pointed out last week," she suggested. "I don't remember the name of it though. And get off Cleon. He's starting to shake the car."

"You're talking about Dove's." Neal looked at his watch, absently lifting the seat back up. "Well, it's only eleven-forty. Do we have time?"

"We have until one o' clock. It's not far, is it?" Merric asked.

"No." Neal put the car into reverse and started backing up. "Let's go try it."

"Can we put the top down on the way there?" Owen asked again.

"Fine." Neal pressed a button and the top of his car began retracting. "But I swear if you stick your head out like you did last time I'm going to put you in obedience school. See if I don't."

When they got to the restaurant the lunch crowd was starting to trickle in. Kel and her friends were seated in a round corner booth. Cleon and Neal sat on the outside while Kel, Owen and Merric sat in the middle.

"Mithros, this place is expensive." Neal commented wistfully.

Kel gave him an odd look. "Neal, you spent way more money than this at that coffee shop near our flat building."

"That was in the past. I'm mature now. And with maturity comes knowing that money doesn't come out of my behind."

"That was Monday."

He waved dismissively. "Details. Now, what are you getting? And you better get more than a salad. You can't just live off of salads, Kel."

"Actually, you could. Besides, I like salads. You should try them. They're good for you." Kel sifted through her menu slowly. Her belly growled. Goodness, she was hungry. Perhaps she needed to start eating a little more than a sandwich for breakfast. She finally decided on the grilled club and put her menu down.

"Hey." Merric nudged her with his elbow. "Look who's here."

Frowning, Kel looked around. For a split-second, she froze. Coming their way was a group of three young men led by a hostess. They were all clad in the school uniforms of the Jassonian Royal Academy. At the lead was a young man with icy blue eyes. He was handsome, beautiful in a cold way. His white-blonde hair went past his shoulders and he walked with the arrogance of a cobra. Joren of Stone Mountain passed her and her friends without so much as a glance.

Beside Joren, Garvey of Runnerspring, also ignored them. Only blonde, impish Quinden of Mari's Hill, another of Joren's cronies, gave them any sort of attention. He looked over his shoulder at Kel in particular and said something quietly to Joren and Garvey. They were seated several tables away from Kel and her friends.

"Oh great." Neal drawled a little loudly. "And here I was not planning to hurl before I ate."

Kel kicked him under the table.

"Stop that," she scolded. "We're in a restaurant."

"Exactly. Why were they let in?"

Owen rested his head on a fist.

"It's not like they'd try anything. Not here."

"Not on our watch they won't." Cleon said quietly, but fiercely.

Feeling a headache coming on, Kel looked at each of them. "We don't need any trouble, alright? If they don't do anything then just ignore them. We're here to eat, not to start a fight."

At that moment, their waiter walked up to take food and beverage orders. When they were done with their meals and starting to leave, Kel stopped halfway to the door.

"I'll be back," she said, turning away. "I just need to use the bathroom."

Neal grabbed her by the arm, frowning. "Can't you wait until we get back to school?"

She sighed.

"Neal, I'll be fine," she almost told him to stop worrying, but that was like telling someone not to blink.

"Kel, I just think-"

"I'm going to be fine," she repeated herself sternly. "I'll meet you guys in the car."

He let go of her arm and fixed her with an eye just as stern.

"Five minutes. If you are not out in five minutes I am coming in to find you."

"Fine, fine. Now, go please?"

After another moment's hesitation, he left, looking back at her to make sure she knew he meant business.

Kel quickened her pace to the restroom. If Neal actually waited the entire five minutes she would be surprised. It'd be easier just to hurry up and save them both the embarrassment before he ended up bursting into the ladies room to find her.

As she was leaving the restroom someone cut her off turning the corner. When she saw who it was she began wondering if there was a bad luck spell on her or something; she kept on running into people she didn't want to talk to.

Joren appeared startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there."

She put on her straightest face and spoke in her politest tone, "No need to apologize."

When she tried to step around him he blocked her path. Kel met his eyes wordlessly, silently demanding him to come out with whatever it was he had to say to her.

"So... how have you been?

"Just fine."

Why did he insist on playing this game with her? The coldness in his eyes was still there as it'd always been despite the shallow upward curve of his lips. She could hardly call that a smile. That smile, the same way it never had before, did not reach his eyes. It felt like a coldfang was smiling at her. "I have to get back to my friends now."

"Of course. Well then, perhaps I'll be seeing you?"

That overly-friendly tone in his voice was making her cringe inside.

"Perhaps," she said and stepped around him. This time he didn't try to stop her, but he did pat her on the arm as she passed. On her way outside she thought, whatever happened to keeping your hands to yourself?

After lunch, Kel had Magical Studies, a class she shared with Seaver and Esmond of Nicoline. That class was taught by the only immortal teacher at JRA, Tkaa the basilisk. Finally, her last class of the day was gym with Coach Osbern. Kel treated it like she did football practice since Coach Osbern seemed to treat it that way anyhow. Having gym class at the end of the day was convenient for her. A lot of students hated having it so late, especially since Coach Osbern ran them all ragged, but she always preferred to see it as more of a warm-up for her after-school activities than a class.

When school was over, Kel was the last one to the parking lot and in Neal's car. She slipped into the back next to Owen and Cleon. Merric sat in the passenger seat. "Can-" Owen began as Neal was backing up the car.

Neal didn't let him finish. "No."

They rode five minutes away to the stadium where the other players for their impromptu game had already started to gather. Winter was coming fast this year and Kel suspected it wouldn't be long before they would start seeing their breaths in the air at all times of the day, not just the morning. Better to get some practice in sooner rather than later.

The game lasted about an hour. Kel's team, led by Cleon this time, won by a single goal. She was surprised to see that that goal had been made by Neal. He'd delivered a quick and powerful kick with his right leg that sent the ball flying right past Faleron. As their team mauled him in triumph, he looked over their heads at Kel. Perhaps he was better after all. She gave him a weary thumbs up.

Their last stop of the day was the equestrian centre at the edge of the city. Kel mounted her grumpy gelding, Peachblossom. She carefully kept him away from Neal's Magewhisper as they rode out into the big-fenced off opening together, discussing the homework they still had to do that night.

"I'm doing that extra-credit report on former Prime Minister Duke Roger. Mr. Myles wants us to write papers related to the expansion of monarch power in the last thirty years." Neal, being two grades ahead of her, was in a different level history class. "He thinks it'll be good for my portfolio at the end of the year."

"That's right. I keep forgetting you graduate this year. It just feels like you're going to be in school forever." She teased. Technically, he was supposed to have been graduated three years ago, but being born late in the year meant he was already a year behind. Then being held back twice throughout his school career only set him back further. She supposed Neal would never be able to resist using that tongue of his no matter how much trouble it got him into.

"Me too," he said dryly. "So, what's for dinner tonight? I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for pasta."

She thought about it. "Well, I have some of that instant macaroni and cheese at home. We could eat that as a side."

"I have some cold cuts in my fridge. I could fry that down and bring it over. Dom does that when he's too lazy to cook a proper meal. And right about now I feel that lazy."

"Macaroni and cheese and ham it is. I'll warm up that leftover dish of broccoli too. The one from last night you never finished?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _mother__. _Why don't you give me a juice box while you're at it?"

Kel glared at him. "I should stick something sour in your food just to see if it will dry up your tongue."

"Actually, that doesn't work like that. See-"

She groaned and nudged Peachblossom ahead.

-:-:-:-

Kel looked at her watch, yawning. Thank Mithros all she had to make was macaroni and cheese. She was exhausted. Jump seemed to be as well. As soon as he finished eating dinner he would probably bed down for a nap. She certainly understood how he felt. Right now, all she wanted was to eat dinner, shower, finish her homework and go to bed.

Door unlocked, Kel pushed it open, admitting Jump and immediately freezing. Why was her television on? She looked around. There were bread slices and cold cuts laid out on the kitchen counter. A cutting board was out as well. Her refrigerator door was halfway open and – were those dirty magazines on her coffee table? Kel walked over and was staring down at everything from shameless rags like _TumbleFix_ to the classy-but-not-so-classy _Modern Squire_.

Kel swore under her breath. She'd know this particular magazine collection anywhere. Just as she was about to call out the culprit, the bathroom door opened. A broad shouldered man about two inches taller than Kel stepped out. He had a straight nose, hazel eyes and brown hair styled into a buzz cut. The man grinned at Kel. "Hey, sis. What took you so long? I've been waiting forever!"

Kel glared at him, "What are you doing in here?"

Conal of Mindelan, her third oldest brother, threw himself into the couch and reclined his feet on the coffee table. "What? I can't visit one of my most favorite people in the world?"

"Not if you have to break into her flat. How did you get in here?" She walked over to the kitchen and began putting food away.

"Didn't break in. I found the key in the fruit bowl at the townhouse." His grin got wider. "That wasn't a very good spot, y'know. You need to do better than that. By the way, while you're at it over there, you're just about all out of milk too. Sorry about that."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "That was half a gallon of milk."

"Well, you tend to drink a lot of milk when you eat waffles." He picked up a copy of _Haystack_ off the table and began flipping through it. Kel frowned at the barely clothed woman on the cover. Now, she had a rising urge to throw those magazines out the window.

"Please tell me you didn't eat all of my waffles."

"Okay," he said, holding out the magazine in one hand as a poster inside unfolded. "I didn't eat all your waffles."

About to smack her forehead, she realized that she had a slice of bread in each hand and looked around until she found the bread bag. There on the counter was her open bag of bread that was two-thirds gone. That bag had been almost full just this morning. She took a deep breath, trying to imagine a calm lake like she had so many times before. The technique usually worked, but she always had to concentrate a little harder when it came to Conal. If she was a still lake then he was a gust of wind that aimed to ruin her even surface.

Finally, rubbing her temples, she asked, "What are you doing here? And don't say it's to visit me because I know it's not."

"Well, technically, if I'm here to see you then doesn't that mean I'm here to visit you?"

A hand at her temple twitched.

"In any case, I'm here on maternal orders. You haven't been making your regularly scheduled reports to home. Now Kel, don't start becoming an irresponsible duckling on us."

Gods, she wanted to slap him.

"Mama calls me every night."

"And she wants you to call her every morning as well. Hey, don't get mad at me. You know what they say about the messenger."

You might be an exception to that rule, she thought crossly. Messengers aren't supposed to eat me out of house and home. Judging from the bag, he'd made a least two sandwiches, plus eaten her entire supply of waffles and guzzled her last half gallon of milk. Kel rubbed her face with a hand. She was going to have to make time for grocery shopping this week. That was a couple days worth of food at least. How long had he been here anyway? For a moment, she thought to ask him then decided against it. The less he talked the better.

The macaroni and cheese was cooling down when there was a knock at the door. That was Neal. Kel made wide strides to the door, but Conal beat her there. She glared at him. "Conal, move."

He smiled deviously, one hand on the doorknob. "Is that your boyfriend? Don't worry, I got it."

"Don't you-"

In one swift motion, Conal opened the door and pulled Neal in. Neal, startled by the greeting, almost dropped his plate of fried ham.

"Oh, so it is your boyfriend."

"Oh. Hello, Conal." Neal said flatly.

Kel got between the two of them, dislodging Conal's arm from Neal's shoulders.

"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend and secondly, will you leave now? You've checked up on me and now we have to eat. We still have homework to finish."

Conal raised his eyebrows in a mock-concerned way.

"Homework or "homework"? Now, Kellie dear, I think you're a bit too young for-"

"Yeah. Okay. We're done here."

Kel went to pick up the magazines off the coffee table. She walked back over and shoved them into Conal's chest.

"Out."

"What? I can't eat-"

"No. Get out." She started pushing him towards the door.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Out, out, out!"

Kel, finally at her limits of accommodating him, shoved him through the door and slammed it shut. She leaned against it, eyes closed, and sighed. Peace at least.

"Kel?" Neal asked as he began setting out their plates.

She opened a single eye.

"Hm?"

"Your brother's a real prick."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Her cell phone rang just as they were done eating dinner. Kel rubbed her now sore temple. If that was Conal just trying to bug her again, so help her Mithros. She was about to get on the phone and was preparing herself for more of her brother's taunts when she looked at the caller I.D and realized that it wasn't a number she recognized.

She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Kel? It's me."

"Me who?" she asked slowly. That voice. That cold, clear voice. Her imagination must have been acting up from fatigue because there was no way it was who she thought that voice belonged to.

"Joren, of course." There was a low groan she figured was supposed to be him chuckling. "Who else did you think it was?"

Not you. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to call." She glanced at Neal who was now raising an eyebrow in her direction. Her first thought went to how exactly did Joren get her number? She was pretty sure the only people who should have had it were her family and friends. Joren qualified as neither. Her second thought was why in the Black God's realms would he be calling her?

"Is there something you need?"

He didn't answer her for another moment or two. She knew the call hadn't gone dead because she could still hear something like a TV or a radio on through the line. Just as she was about to hang up he finally answered her.

"I was just calling to say hi."

Now it was her turn to go silent. Joren of Stone Mountain, her school bully – nay – her enemy, since her first day as an underclassman five years ago, the same young man she'd beaten and gotten beaten by on countless occasions, was calling her to say hi. She finally uttered out a couple words.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to say hi. See how you were doing. That sort of thing. Are you busy?" he asked.

It took her a moment to answer. She still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

"Actually, yeah... I am busy."

"Ah, I see. I understand. Well, another time then. Bye."

He clicked off before she could say anything else.

Kel took the phone away from her ear and just looked at it for a minute. Neal must have gotten worried because the next thing she knew he was touching her arm. He peered into her face.

"Is everything alright? You look like a ghost just called you. Who was that?"

She blinked at him.

"It was Joren."

Neal frowned, taken aback.

"Joren? What in the blazes of Mother Flame did he want?"

"He just..." She wasn't sure how else to answer him. Quite frankly, she could barely believe the words coming out of her own mouth. "...He just wanted to say hi."

* * *

And there you have it folks! Tune in for next chapter where a fan favorite joins the cast of the fic ;)


End file.
